1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for processing an image by object separation.
2. Related Background Art
Needs for editing a moving image on a personal computer are becoming high with the wide use of personal computers having a high performance CPU.
Various editing works are known including a time sequence exchange between frames or fields, wipe, dissolve, mosaic, insertion of another image, and the like.
Instead of processing an image on the frame or field unit basis, an image is divided into a significant unit (hereinafter called an object) such as an individual subject, a background and a character and each object is processed independently. This technique is also being developed. In order to process each object independently, it is necessary to derive an object from a frame or field image. There is a conventional method of deriving an object from a moving image, called blue back. With this method, a blue background is prepared in a studio set, and a blue portion is replaced by another background image by using a switcher. Another method separates an object by deriving an edge portion from an image.
Such a method as blue back, however, is associated with the disadvantage that another background image is required to be prepared in advance. Even if a background object and a foreground object can be separated by using another method, the background object has a hole (area) having no data where the foreground object existed, and the background object is difficult to be used again.
For example, consider a case wherein an original foreground object of some scene is to be replaced by another object. In this case, it is necessary that after the foreground object is derived from the original image, another foreground object is required to be synthesized with the remaining background object. There is no problem if the hole formed after the original foreground object is derived can be filled with another foreground object to be synthesized. However, this considerably limits the versatility of reuse or re-processing of the object.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a background object having a high versatility by interpolating a data missing portion such as a hole formed in a background object after the foreground object was derived.
In order to achieve the above object of the invention, according to aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus/method wherein image data is input and separated into foreground object data and background object data, and image data in a missing portion of the background object data formed by a separation of the foreground object data is interpolated by using image data around the missing portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus/method wherein image data is input and separated into foreground object data and background object data, a missing portion of the background object data formed by a separation of the foreground object data is interpolated, the interpolated background object data is encoded, and the foreground object data is encoded.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.